youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Clash with Cam
Christopher Ryan (born ) or Chris, known on YouTube as Clash With Cam, is an American gaming YouTuber from North Hollywood, CA. He mostly makes videos about Clash of Clans and Clash Royale. He also has a series on his channel called “Family Fridays,” in which he and his brother, along with others, play multiplayer games, such as Super Smash Bros. He previously solely made videos on Clash of Clans and Clash Royale, but has since started making videos on other games, stating that it was becoming hard for him to keep making new, original videos on Clash of Clans every day. As a result of this, he both lost and gained subscribers, but, eventually, he returned to Clash of Clans and Clash Royale, as well as making a schedule consisting of Clash Royale and Clash of Clans throughout the week, another game (of his choice) on Saturday—one of his favorite being Slither.io—and no video on Sunday. As of June 17th, 2018, Cam made a video titled: “I’m quitting this channel FOREVER!! *NOT CLICKBAIT*.” He announces that he was leaving his channel due to the loss of views and popularity of “Clash of Clans.” He now creates videos, alongside with his brother, on a channel called “Cam and Jeff.” Clash of Clans Chris became known for his Clash of Clans gameplay plus commentary videos. He uploading videos on how to build bases, different army strategies, and troll base defense videos. Once he reached 50,000 subscribers, he made a face reveal video. Chris has multiple accounts for different max town hall levels. He often showcases replays of funny or intense clan war battles, from either clan. He will also show off his base defense replays. His clan is “BarbarianParty,” whose members include friends of he and even some subscribers of he. He also has a feeder clan called BarbarianParade, which also has some of his subscribers in it. If Chris sees someone in the feeder clan that he likes. He may let them move on to the main clan. However, due to troubles facing top clans in the clan wars, Chris left BarbarianParty although he is still active in its recruiting. he came back after a few weeks to barbarian party Clash Royale Once, when there was an update to Clash of Clans, the clan war replays from the previous clan war had earned, so instead he recorded a video of Clash Royale, which was new at the time. At the end, he asked if people would like him to record more of the game, as he liked the game very much. Later on, after getting a lot of feedback from people wanting to see more of Clash Royale, he started to record more of them, and they've become a big part of his channel. When asked if he could only play either Clash of Clans or Clash Royale, he stated he would rather only play Clash Royale, because of a few reasons, some being he found it to be more rewarding, and he could play it in his own time. He has recently started a low level account for teaching lower level players which decks works, and how to use good strategies. He is currently in arena four (P.E.K.K.A.’s Playhouse), and is attempting to reach arena five (Spell Factory) as a level 4. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers